


Resident Evil Reclamation

by Grungeness



Series: Resident Evil Reclamation [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game of Thrones (TV), Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: A-Virus, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, C-Virus (Resident Evil), End of the World, F/F, F/M, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Game: Resident Evil Outbreak, M/M, Neo-Umbrella, Other, Post-Lanshiang Bioterror Outbreaks, Progenitor virus, T-Abyss Virus, T-Veronica Virus, T-Virus (Resident Evil), The Organization - Freeform, Umbrella, Veltro, Virus, mutations, new bloods, the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grungeness/pseuds/Grungeness
Summary: "You only focused on one god damn group!" Arya Stark slammed her hands onto the meeting table, "Yes Umbrella caused all of this cluster fuck around us, but they weren't the ones in this Redfield." Anger radiated off of her tiny body she couldn't understand this mans ignorance and it just made her want to rip his head from his shoulders with her own bare hands. "The Organization started in the virology race the same time Umbrella Corporations did and they are still continuing. Who the hell do you think has been supporting Neo-Umbrella, Tricell, Veltro, and the Family!?"An AU where selected Game of Thrones Characters meet the Resident Evil (Games & Movie) Characters. All events take place immediately after Resident Evil 6, Carla Radames was a smart woman who placed more than one fail safe to spread her c-virus globally in case HAOS would fail and no one saw it coming. At least that isn't completely true. Arya Stark along with her close loved ones join in the ranks of the BSAA, DSO and DAB linking any activity with the Organization and while the world is suffering a global outbreak they must find every new blooded person coexisting with the viruses in their bodies to stop the Organization while avoid capture.
Relationships: Alice/Carlos Oliveira, Alyssa Ashcroft/Yoko Suzuki, Angela Ashford/Lott Thompson, Ark Thompson/Angela Miller, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashley Graham/ Manuela Hidalgo, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Cindy Lennox/Kevin Ryman, Claire Redfield/Robb Stark, Fong Ling/Bruce McGivern, Helena Harper/Ada Wong, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Moria Burton/Lucia, Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen, Sansa Stark/Piers Nivans, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller, Sheva Alomar/L.J., Sheva Alomar/Lloyd Jefferson Wayne, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Series: Resident Evil Reclamation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and can I say thank you for clicking on this one of a kind fanfic. I've been holding on to this for years and finally decided to share it. I just want to say I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did plotting it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to make a few things clear before you dive into this story.
> 
> S.T.A.R.S was formed in 1990 instead of in 1996. 
> 
> Another thing is that I wanted to incorporate the viruses providing abilities like in the Resident Evil movies with Alice's character and as well with similar abilities to Manuela Hidalgo in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and Piers Nivans in Resident Evil 6.

_‘Please. Please. Please. Please. For the love of god make that fucking noise stop’_ , Alice pleaded in her head as she laid on her side covering her ears screaming as a high pitch ringing was being blasted through the speakers in her prison cell. Every god damn day it was the same she would be asked questions thrown into a room forced to fight with what ever Umbrella had left and then they would throw her in a torture room, well if you could even call it that. Alice looked at the only window in her cell behind the bullet proof glass a figure stood there, it was a person. A person she considered an ally and a friend and was the cause for her endless suffering. Skin pale like she never was exposed to the sun, her once short hair that was a chestnut color was now long and fair-haired. S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine, she still looked the same but her face and eyes were cold as if she were dead inside. 

“Why did you betray Umbrella?” 

The same question over and over again it was like a clip of her life just playing on an endless loop. Begging wouldn’t help and getting Jill to try and reason with her didn’t work either in fact anything she said or didn’t say that was satisfying to Jill’s ears would just bring back that irritating high screech. As if on cue the high pitch blared in the cell, there was no way to block it out, not even her inhuman powers could block out that deafening ringing. That damn shot they gave her every time after training dulled it. 

Time was a hard thing to figure out in here, but Alice knew at least a few years must have gone by. Her hair was much longer then the short shoulder length she sported in Raccoon City, she was positive that she didn’t look the same anymore. They didn’t feed her much most of her nutrients came from the IV they’d have her strapped to when they would check her vitals a good portion of the time she was knocked out she never saw the sunlight since she had been here. There wasn’t much she could remember from that horrible night in Raccoon City, the only thing she could remember was helping Carlos, Jill, Angie, and L.J. escape on the last helicopter in Raccoon, she remembered the pain of getting stabbed by a flying piece of metal and as she faded out of consciousness she heard everyone screaming for her and that the helicopter was going down. She had hazy dreams of scientist monitoring her she recognized a few of their faces mainly Doctor Isaac the man who turned Matt along with herself into monsters. She failed to save them Rain, Kaplan, J.D., Matt, Angie, Carlos, and Jill those she cared about fell into Umbrella’s hands just like she did. Alice sat on the floor of her prison huddled into a corner waiting for the questions to come, for the high ring to help her dive further into madness it was like clock work never missing a beat, yet this time it was different. Her room fell into darkness and then the warning systems came on stating power would return in five minutes, compartments opened from the walls containing clothing new and old one just so happened to be the last outfit she wore in Raccoon city. 

_‘Huh. Do they expect me to go down memory lane?’_ , she thought to her self instead reaching for steel toed high top boots, black cargos, a long sleeve burgundy crop top with an open slit reveling her collar bone and leather black bust corset. She ripped off the umbrella emblem on the corset after getting dressed she found several SOG weapons, throwing knives and a Mossberg 590 with twenty rounds. She found two carrying pouches one for her leg and the other for her hip and a gun holster, ‘ _never knew when that would be handy_ ’, she wasn’t armed to the tooth like she was in Raccoon, but she was more then grateful to have what she had. Leaving her cell ready to make a deadly escape she ran down a series of hallways until she came upon a large door which opened as she got closer she was baffled with what she was greeted with. 

“Holy shit…” she was in Japan, ‘ _fuck_ ’, she was in Tokyo?! ‘ _How the hell did they get her to Tokyo? Why was she here in Tokyo?_ ,’ “Power back online. Tokyo simulation beginning.” The AI simply stated and then it started to rain and human traffic took over the streets as the city came to life and became very active hardly anyone acknowledged her presence. Alice continuously walked through the human traffic making eye contact with a few of the passers until her eyes caught a lone figure, a man, just standing in the rain she knew what was going to happen next, pulling out her knife with perfect efficiency she threw it into the man frontal lobe. The mass crowd broke out into hysteria not only from witnessing the man she had killed, no because the infected she killed wasn’t the only one here, turning around she noticed several infected attacking the civilians. It was like before again but this virus was different it was spreading much faster then what it did in Raccoon city quickly checking her surrounding she noticed that the door she had left through started opening again and made for it while the infected started to pursue after her. ‘ _They’re going to keep chasing after me if I don’t stop them_ ’, she made up her mind with quick speed she turned around in time to roundhouse kick the zombie that was behind her snapping its neck in the process. Adrenaline pumping through her veins the thumping of her blood in her ears it would be a lie to say that she didn’t enjoy this to a certain degree. It wasn’t hard to take out the rest that followed after her firing bullets into them, the last she threw over her and charged at digging her knee into the zombie’s back she reached under the mans chin with one had and the other on top with enough force she twisted. The zombie’s grunts stilled as its body went rigged. A ding noise brought her back to reality as a door at the end of the corridor opened up the door she had previously went through long closed after the infected came in, ‘ _Well that leaves only one other option_.’ Rising to her feet she made her way into more uncharted territory the doors closed behind her and there was nothing until one of the squares on the floor raised up revealing several different kinds of weapons. She replaced the throwing knifes that she left back in Tokyo and grabbed more ammo for the Mossberg placing it in a pouch she strapped to the other side of her waist. 

“This must be my lucky day,” Alice said to herself then there was a flutter at the back of her mind she quickly grabbed two Heckler & Koch MP5Ks scanning her surrounding when spaces in the floor opened up lifting three desk centers all containing the Umbrella logo. Blood decorated the glass as she slowly stocked over checking each desk, the three receptionists had at least one bullet hole in the back of their head execution style. Even with the three umbrella employees dead she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her and what made it worse was the burning sensation she had in her head it was almost like a second voice was trying to crack open her skull. Then the pictures flooded her mind with one-word rescue, she saw a boy that now turned into a man with unruly red hair, then a submarine, a girl with jet black hair, and then land, a town with smiling people and last she saw **Jill**. She hadn’t heard the footsteps that were behind her through all that pain it even took a moment to acknowledge the gun that was pressed into her back. 

‘ _I’m not going down like this_ ,’ she though to herself. With enough momentum and force she sent her right leg behind her back kicking the gun away swinging her left elbow back she hit whoever it was in the chest hearing them fall to the floor. Turning around she saw that no one was there, “I’m telling you now. I’m not one for this cat and mouse bullshit. So just come on out.” There was a faint laugh in the distance, but everywhere she looked she couldn’t see anyone and she knew she wasn’t alone. “I’ll come out if you promise not to shoot me.” She smirked a little to herself, “And why would I do that? I’m in an Umbrella facility how do I know you’re not working for Umbrella?” “Because there’s someone out there who’s far worse then Umbrella.” She held her gun up and shot in the direction she heard the voice coming from only to see a hole in the wall, ‘ _Dammit. I really don’t have the time for these games_.’ Lowering the Heckler & Koch MP5Ks she placed them at her feet, “All right I’ll bite who can be worse then Umbrella?” 

“They call themselves the **Organization** , Umbrella’s top rival in bioterrorism they’re also the ones who own this facility.” He was taller then her, but what was shocking is that he materialize out of nowhere and he was standing in front of her. It was the man she saw in her visions along with the word that came along with the images she had seen ‘rescue’. His eyes were that of the sky it was impossible to believe they were just that blue and they stood out from his messy red curls that were wildly untamed and out of place. The suit he was wearing was in black and grey and seemed to have a shimmer to it and surprisingly he didn't carry many weapons on himself. She couldn't quiet put it but there was also something familiar about him it was a feeling almost the same kind of feeling she had around Angie. 

“They are the ones who brought you here as a prisoner you were meant to be studied and tested on and then turned into a salve. Just like your friend, Ms. Valentine though this isn’t her first time in a predicament like this…I know your infected with the T-virus it says so in your file and I know that they have samples of your blood, but not just yours. They took Ms. Valentine’s as well she's also infected with the t-virus; they have been doing the same to others as well. It’s the reason why you can’t get to her, well that and the P30 injection she’s receiving from that thing on her chest…. we need to move we’re on a tight schedule with the whole world ending soon and everything.” He started making his way to another door stopping and turned around expecting her to follow him. 

“Why should I trust you? I don’t even know who you are.” The smirk on his face was infectious it made her want to smile at the little predicament she was in, as he was walking back to her he reached over and grabbed a few of the grenade’s and two SIG-Sauer P226R. “I’m the rescue team you were told about,” he said with a cheeky grin, “as for my name its Rickon Stark and I’m here to get you, my brother and Jill Valentine out of this hell hole and to the surface before shit really starts hitting the fan.” And with that Rickon made his way to the door this time going through with Alice following right behind him, there was a light at the end of the hall and stepping through she found herself in the outskirts of a suburban neighborhood. “What is this place?”

Rickon took a deep breath, “This facility is used for testing different viruses and B.O.W.s, the facility you were previously in was a recreation of Tokyo even though fifteen years have passed they still have it looking like it was 1998,” he waved towards the houses as they made their way down the streets. “This is a recreated simulation of a suburban home in the U.S. there’s others they’ve recreated such as London, New York and Moscow.” “Wait a minute fifteen years have gone by?” she didn’t know how to feel or process this at all the possibility of her being locked up for fifteen years it was blasphemy, but she couldn’t put it passed Umbrella or this Organization to do this to her considering the four months they were testing on her and Matt in Raccoon City. 

Alice nudged her chin towards the house that started to stir with life, “And them how do they play a role in this?” “That’s simple they recreate how the viruses are spread and the possibilities of their mutations every person who’s infected doesn’t always have the same strain. All of them are basic clone models that the Organization hand picked through out the population.” Rickon stopped in his tracks facing her as the computer voice yelled that the simulation was beginning walking closer to the neighborhood they watched as the civilians started their everyday life either rushing from being late to work or school in their typical frantic busy lives. “And…you’re one of the basic models for the simulations.” Her eyes widen in shock, “Wha-?” screams broke out as everyone around them started to yell and panic, chaos descending over the neighborhood. 

Rickon had his weapons ready, as a zombie with tentacle like appendages protruding from its mouth charged at them his aim was steady a few bullets and the beast was down. ‘ _This is no time to be standing around gawking_ ’, she scolded herself as she started shooting at the infected charging at them. It was a good thing that where they entered the simulation it was farther away from majority of the chaos that there was only a few of the infected going after them the rest were chasing after the residents running in the opposite direction. She hadn’t noticed that they were being followed until she felt something tug at her corset she turned around fast training her gun on the thing, “ _ **Mom, I found you**_.” 

It was a little girl she flinched at the gun in her face, but was more terrified of everything that was going on around them her fearful innocent eyes looking around as if danger was around the corner. “ _ **Mom. Mom. I couldn’t find dad**_.” She continued to sign to Alice and tug on her corset as she was brought back into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder start to gently shake her, “Hey Alice we can’t stay here. We need to keep moving.” Rickon spoke gently trying not to scare the girl even more as he led them both down the street, “ _Mom who is that?_ ” The little girl shielded herself from Rickon using Alice’s body as she curiously eyed Rickon who knelt down to her level and started to sign while he spoke, “ _ **Hi. My name is Rickon I’m a friend of your mom. She went to go find me so I could help you keep you safe. I’m a police officer that hunts the monsters.**_ ” 

Alice looked down at the dirty blond little girl, “ _ **Rickon is telling the truth. He’s here to help us, but we have to go find his brother and my other friend.**_ ” She knelt down in front of her, “ _ **I’m sorry I left you alone. It won’t happen again I swear Becky. I’m here now and I won’t leave your side. I promise.**_ ” Rickon gave her a side-glance that asked what she was thinking, how the hell did she know her name? It just came natural to her like she had always known it like it was an unspoken whisper in her heart that vibrated to her core. “ _ **Becky lets head back to the house and pack everything we need.**_ ” Becky nodded at Alice and quickly slipped her tiny hand into hers pulling her “mother” along in the direction of the house. 

Becky’s house wasn’t far it was only a block away in the opposite direction from the remaining infected as long as they kept being quiet they were unnoticeable. Rummaging through the house they were able to grab everything that they would need in twenty minutes that was the only amount of time Rickon was giving them. Taking non-perishable foods, a first aid kit, a flashlight, clothes for Becky other spare clothes and some extra batteries for her hearing aid. Once they had everything they left through the back door and made their way to the next exit either they were lucky or their luck was about to run out because they hadn’t run into Jill yet. 

Rickon was telling Becky about his wife and the child that they were expecting he told Becky that he wants a girl and his wife wants a boy. He even said that maybe when “she’s” older she and Becky could have play dates, he was a really nice guy even if there was still more he hadn’t told her leaving everything a mystery, she noticed the Russian words in the subway tunnel they were traveling in a sign that they were finally making it to the Moscow simulation she was finally going to get the hell out of this place. 

Stray bullets whizzed past her head cutting off a few strands of hair, Alice pulled Becky behind one of the mosaic pillars for cover while Rickon was shooting at their unwanted guest running after them. “Just make this easy Project Alice and come out with your hands up!” Jill was yelling from a line of safety as her team rained bullets on them. 

“Jill come to your senses!” Alice leaned around the pillar and shot down two of the Umbrella men. It felt like they had been there for a long time as they ran to another pillar for cover getting even further pushed back, “This is a fucking waste of time!” Rickon yelled in frustration as he reloaded his SIG-Sauer P226R, “I’m going to throw a flash when it goes run for the tracks on the right and go left and keep running. I’ll be right behind you.” Alice nodded she covered Becky’s eyes and held her tight against her body. She heard the clank of the pin hitting the ground and saw Rickon toss the flash grenade next there was a great flash she bolted for the tracks with Rickon right behind them a few of the enemy soldiers had recovered and started shooting again. Becky and her were already running down the tunnel when they heard two more loud bangs go off with Rickon yelling for them to keep going and then a final bang rang out. It shook the ground beneath their feet and the walls they stopped in their tracks to see that Rickon had sealed them off in the tunnel, but he wasn’t there with them. The smallest sound of rocks crunching could be heard and then just like before he was approaching them out of thin air again. 

A map pulled up from Rickon’s watch showing their location, “I hacked into the mainframe when I first got inside the facility just in case we had to get creative with our escape.” Her eyes widen eyebrow lifting up she turned looking back at the sealed off tunnel, “You call that creative? I’d say that was a little excessive considering you have this whole disappearing trick you can do you could have taken them all out.” 

“Well I wouldn’t brag, but I could have taken them myself, but I wouldn’t want to put Becky’s life on the line.” Rickon ruffled Becky’s hair to which the little girl giggled while giving a frustrated look at him for messing with her hair. “I know,” Alice said, “You still need to explain yourself and the rest of this story you’re not telling me.” The projected map from his watch started flashing, “Looks like the program found another creative route we can take to freedom.” He smirked at her walking off to the path the “program” gave him. 

“Let’s rescue everyone and I promise I’ll tell you everything and try to answer all our questions…but who you really want to ask is my sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time jump happens we follow to the present only being seven days ahead of the first chapter. We now follow BSAA operatives and two new secret characters and the issues their facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one thing I want to say is that everything going on in the Russia Testing Grounds is taking place during Resident Evil 6 if this more or less helps provide a timeline of sorts for everyone and also a general idea on where the the technology is currently at in the world, as well as the music! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and it starting filling your heads with the many possibilities this story will be heading.

**Seven Days Later**

‘ _Dammit_ ,’ he thought to himself everything had went to shit, their team was gone, the city was burning above them crawling with infected and the fucking Ai female voice wouldn’t shut the hell up about the facility coming to its end and being blown up. If someone told him that he would end up making a choice that would turn him into a monstrosity he would have called bullshit that he would rather kill himself before letting himself become a monster. But everything he was doing, it was for the BSAA and his Captain as he looked at Chris Redfield fiercely pounding passwords into the keypad trying to gain access to the escape pod. 

“Come on you stupid piece of shit!” Chris slammed his fist into the wall as he went back into entering more codes, ‘ _I can’t go back with him. I’m just a monster now looking like this there’s no help for me. I’m just another lab experiment_ ,’ Piers Nivans thought to himself as he stared at the patch in his good hand. Sounds of high pitch beeping broke him free from his thoughts, “Yes!! We’re going to get out of here Piers!” The escape pod opened up Chris made sure everything was working after the quick check he went back to help Piers, Chris help lifted Piers to his feet and headed back for the pod. 

‘ _No regrets_ ,’ Piers pulled his hand out of Chris’s staring him down with a determined look as he shoved Chris into the pod closing the door locking his captain in safety. “Piers what the hell are you doing?!” Chris started to beat his fist on the window yelling for him to open the door and to get his ass inside that they could both still make it out together, that he would be okay and that they could cure him. He knew there was no way to cure him hell he couldn’t be saved he made his choice and that choice cost him his life but it saved everyone else including his captains life. He walked over to the switch pulling the lever setting the pod to launched in five seconds Chris continued to yell at him to cut his shit out and get inside looking at his face he could tell the man’s eyes were misty he was on the verge of tears this wasn’t the way he wanted Chris to remember him looking like a horrible monster. Piers lifted his good hand he raised it to a salute the serious determined look didn’t leave his face as he watched the pod escape into the ocean. 

‘ _It’s done_ ,’ he thought to himself as he watched the lights from the escaped pod fade as it got further away, ‘ _this is it. This is how my life ends_ ’.

“Come on it’s this way!” He could hear two sets of foots steps making their way towards him they started to slow down and then stopped to a halt, he could hear the sound of relaxed heart rates as they pulled their weapons on him. Piers turned around staring down two figures one was a petite woman and the other he was sure enough was a man hidden under the hood he was wearing. 

“Hands up where I can see them! Who are you?!” The little woman yelled at him Piers noticed the patch on her shoulder **BSAA** he didn’t know they were receiving any kind of back up. “My name’s Lieutenant Piers Nivans I’m BSAA same as you…or I was,” the Ai yelled again about the self destruction nearing it’s end when the facility started to shake and a loud monstrous scream broke through. The woman walked closer to him lowering her M4 her face showing no expression of being terrified of him or his disfigurement she turned looking out into the sea, “Looks like you guys didn’t fully kill it.” She pointed out to the ugly squid monster chasing after Chris’s escape pod, ‘ _How the fuck is that thing still alive?!_ ’ he thought to himself.

“Are you going to kill it? Or just let it destroy everything in its path soldier.” ‘ _She’s one cocky women_ ,’ Piers thought to himself as he walked closer to where Chris’s pod was collecting a high volt charge to shoot at the beast. He needed to make this shot count he waited lining his arm with the beast insight he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hit Chris in the process, ‘ _For the BSAA_ ,’ he said to himself as lightening shot out from his arm crackling through the water and sending the bolt through the monsters head as the rest of the ends were torn through the monsters body shredding it into pieces. 

A low whistle caught his attention again he turned to see the same woman standing next to him she was close enough to make out every feature, she was small that much was obvious however she was well toned, dark black hair and light grey/blue eyes, she wasn’t wearing the standard BSAA outfit meaning she could have been an equal rank or higher then him. Piers noticed the name patch right underneath the BSAA one stating that her last name was Snow, ‘ _Huh strange last name_ ,’ he thought to himself. There was another beep that came from behind him, “I’m in,” they both turned around to see the man that was with her at the main door that was locked was now open he started punching codes into a small computer he was carrying around.

“We jump through here and will end up in the research/medic/infirmary part of the facility.” Snow nodded at her partner, “Is the rest of it completely sectioned off from the explosives?” Piers barely noticed the slight tilt her partner gave Snow as confirmation, “Wait what the hell are you two still doing here this place is about to blow any minute.” He knew he shouldn’t be this relaxed around them maybe it was the fact that he was going to die or that she was part of the BSAA, but he didn’t feel that he needed to be completely on guard almost like he could trust her and follow her just like he did with his captain. “No it won’t the self destruction is fake we have an alarm set off to get everyone else out of here so that they wouldn’t be in our way.” 

Piers raised a confused eyebrow looking her in the eye, “What?” he couldn’t believe this the facility wasn’t going to actually blow up? “I’m General Snow that man over there is Major General West. Our mission is to retrieve data for the BSAA and the FOS/DSO. But that’s not all there’s another person here we’re sent to retrieve she also has the antibodies for the C-virus.” General Snow gave him a wary glance showing that she was trusting him with the information she was giving him he just couldn’t shake he wasn’t getting the full story, “We’ve sectioned off where she is so that it won’t be caught in the blast. We’ve also scattered explosives around enough to make sure nothing else survives not even another one of those.” 

Snow pointed out into the sea where the ugly squid beast was, “That thing. HAOS. Its not the only thing here that is going to spread the C-virus across the world.” “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Piers yelled, “There was more of those horrible monsters here in this building?! Why the hell is this place not blown up yet! You need to destroy this place.” He was about to grab her when he felt a tight pain centered in his stomach he fell to the floor clutching it, “The virus is trying to take control we have to get him to Sansa the antibodies will cure his advance strain of the C-vrius.” 

‘ _H-h-how did she know the strain was d-d-different?_ ’ He thought to himself he couldn’t voice the question out loud or maybe he did and just didn’t realize it the intense pain he was feeling which started making it hard to focus. Hands wrapped around his waist and he was hoisted over West’s shoulder as the two went to the door he could see the long way down that they had to go and he saw no other way of getting there unless they jumped for it and that was a jump he knew for sure they wouldn’t survive. 

And then just like that he felt like he was free falling, ‘ _they jumped. Holy shit they really did jump_ ,’ he could see the floor coming close and fast, and then just like that they stopped in the air. He looked up to see a grapple hook holding on to one of the structure pillars that where exposed they lowered the rest of the way down and to reach the floor. Piers could hear a code being punched in and then the sharp sounds of a wheel turning he was still thrown over West shoulder so it must have been Snow. West had moved him off of his shoulder and shift Piers into his arms carrying him bridal style if it weren’t for the pain he was in he would have protested. Snow had the hatch open and the three of them went down automatically the hatch closed tight sealing them inside and locked immediately, “Blow it up,” was the only words West gave to Snow as she pulled out her own small computer hit a few keys the screen blinked three times and then explosives started going off. Snow reached into her pocket and pulled out a cube that projected a 3D map of the facility West followed behind her as she lead the way, Piers remained quiet as they walked through the hallways grunting only when the pain became very intense. 

*

The group came to a large frame of doors and West put Piers back on his feet as Snow came to his side to make sure the solider wouldn’t fall down she had a feeling he was still in slight pain and she couldn’t blame him he was mutating with a more concentrated strain of the three viruses. She glanced at Piers, he was watching outside the ballistic window marveling at the rest of Neo Umbrella’s facility going down into the sea leaving nothing behind except the research portion of the building. 

She returned her focus to the door as West punched in the code to open the door that gave them a lovely chime and opened up while the generators started kicking on the rest of the building. Piers seemed fine enough now to walk on his own he stayed in the middle as they continued to walk turning left and coming to another set of doors that were wide open. They had made it to the research station of the facility, but it was empty her sister wasn’t any where in sight just tables and medical instruments her anxiety started to rise, ‘ _fuck the map pinpointed her location to this room_ ,’ she started to begin pacing while West went to one of the main computers and plugged in a flash drive he was probably uploading the Night King virus into the software so that they could gain access of everything else. 

Her mind started to tingle it was a familiar sensation one she knew exactly, _““Arya,””_ a small gasp escaped her that caught Piers attention of raising an eyebrow in her direction. The telepathic connection was there, it was weak but it was there, _““the floor.””_ She was shown images of the floor she started to stare very closely realizing what Sansa was trying to tell her. “West. The floor. She’s in a hidden compartment underneath the floor try to bring her up.” She started walking to a specific area until she came to a stop, _““West. Look for S-103. That’s the container she’s in.””_ She could hear the loud clicking of the keyboard and then she could hear the gears underneath the floor turning then a small click as the container started lifting from the floor. 

Piers walked slowly behind her watching as the tube came up from below their feet reveling a beautiful woman with long fiery red hair and naked as the day she was born she glanced at Piers, as he turned around his face red. She could hear West chuckle from his direction she knew he was amused by the youngsters actions to acting as a shy maiden who’d never seen a woman naked before. Arya eyed the container noticing the injection needles at the top placed in a familiar style she had seen before, ‘ _Those could only be used for one thing_ ’ she pulled out her Beretta APX and fired at the tube causing spider cracks to appear. “What the hell are you doing?! You could hurt or kill her!” Piers yelled at her as she placed her gun back into its holster and glanced at him, “If we take her out through the computer system it’ll inject another sedative into her system that’ll keep her asleep for about a week. If we do it this way,” steering her chin to the tube, “she’ll still receive a dosage, but we can make it smaller amount. We don’t need her unconscious right now…and Sansa knows your hurt, she wants to help.” Snow paused got a second before she turned to him, “Oh yeah, what’s your blood type?” Piers brows frowned at her, “I’m A negative.” 

“Good his blood matches hers.” It was West who spoke from behind the soldier, Piers looked like he was about to continue the game of twenty million questions when his arm started to pulse with little sparks of electricity dancing around it. Piers crashed to the floor and withered in pain releasing screams at the top of his lungs red veins on the left side of his face and neck started to rise to the surface of his skin puffing, “Al! Get him on the table now and strap him down we’re going to have to do the transfusion now.” 

West grabbed Piers’s mutated arm and pulled it over his shoulder walking the soldier to the table, Arya turned her attention back to her sister, she pulled her left arm back and with enough momentum and all her force punched her hand through the glass. Her hand was bleeding, but she ignored it as she ripped out the needles from Sansa’s arms she went back to breaking more of the glass when a hand was placed on her shoulder she looked up. Sansa. Her eyes looked bluer than what she remembered her eyes were heavy lidded the sedative still in her system, “H-hey,” was all her sister could get out before closing her eyes again. 

She carefully took Sansa out through the opening she made. Arya carried her sister to another table that was close to Piers, Al had strapped him down and had his left arm facing up exposing his vein he came back with needles connected to tubes, clips and four IV bags hooking them up on to two movable stands. She took one of the double-ended needles and walked over to Piers right side, “This may or may not hurt just try not to fight it alright.” It was hard to tell if he even still conscious, “Oh and try not to move around or thrash around a lot.” 

Cutting the clothing away from his neck with her knife she disinfected the mutated area and then inserted the needle inside his main vein and taped it down she then unclipped the tube watching the blood flow through and then out the other end as the blood started to fall to the floor she sat in the chair next to him, “I’m not going to completely let you bleed out but we need to drain enough before we can give you any of Sansa’s blood. Mine will help destroy the rest as it enters my blood.” Piers watched her from the corner of his good eye as she inserted the other end of the needle into her vein, he looked like he was ready to faint then a small voice caught her attention. “Albert…Give him my blood now.” 

It was Sansa she was awake not completely, but she was awake Arya could hear Al fumbling around and then Piers’s body started to shake luckily it wasn’t violent yet the soldier was knocked out from the pain and the virus was fighting what little it could against Sansa’s antibodies that the infection was retreating. The skin on his forehead, neck, and right side torso was going back to normal it was healing, “Looks like will have another new blood in the group,” she spoke to the air even though she knew he’d give her a response.

“You know when we meet them it’s going to be hard to explain how he’s alive and there is a chance they might not like it…It’s going to be hard to explain how I am still alive.” Al took off his hood and sunglasses reveling bright glowing blue eyes, his hair started to change from black to fair blond as he ruffled it giving himself more of a shaggy look.

“The Albert Wesker they know is dead,” Arya said in a serious tone, “Besides it shouldn’t be hard to explain considering you still look like you’re in your late thirties instead of being fifty-three right now. But that’s thanks to my mutation.” She gave him a cheeky grin; “At least you won’t have to worry about looking old for a long time.” “I’m serious Arry. Christopher is hot headed and temperamental he’ll be quick to action before you get him to sit down and listen,” Albert sighed, “If the reports are anything then he’s still like he was in S.T.A.R.S. surprisingly he didn’t learn from it or grow out of it.” She pulled the needle out from the junction of her elbow and Piers’s arm, ignoring her bleeding arm her main priority being Piers. 

Just as she was about to put some gauze on Piers’s neck she noticed the little puncture wound started healing immediately, ‘ _huh he must be getting Sansa’s regeneration abilities as well_ ,’ she thought to herself. Sansa was still quiet meaning she went back to resting, Al and her started hooking the IV’s to Sansa and Piers, he was starting to recover pretty fast from the antibodies the only thing that would be left is if it would some how regrow his arm or have it healed off completely. 

“I don’t think his arm is going to grow back.” She told Al, “Hmm. I’d be surprised if it did.” Al took off his hoodie and used it to cover Sansa; he then took off his blue button up long sleeve shirt and used it to cover the rest of her body he was left with a white undershirt. “When the rescue team gets here I can start the work on building him a new arm. Just like those comic book characters that get some new robot part,” she laughed a little at that which earned a grin from Al, “They’ll be here in a few hours hopefully. I’m going to head to the infirmary section see if there’s any more IV’s, possibly food if by some miracle maybe clothes for both of them.” Al just nodded his head as he went back to the computer and started taking any information he could from the system she headed to the door but stopped in her tracks to turn around and look at him. 

“ **Redfield.** He’s going to have to listen no matter what because the world is going to turn into hell in less than a four months. And he can’t stop it on his own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I forgot to mention this before but I hope this helps;
> 
>  _Italicizes_ are primarily used for in thought talking  
>  _ **This is used for when some one is using sign language while talking i.e. Becky.**_  
>  _""When the dialect is like this, this means the characters are communicating telepathically I will explain this later on further in the story""_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump back in time once again to follow Alice and Rickon through their encounter in the Russian research and training facility. They left off with freeing Alice from her prison cell and running into young Becky who followed Alice believing that she is her mother. Making their way out of the Suburban testing zone and into the underground train station of Moscow they ran into Jill Valentine's group. They were able to escape with Rickon causing the tunnel to collapse with several explosives and were left to find an alternative route to Rickon's brother and freedom with the promise of further explanation into what is happening to the outside world.

**Six Days Earlier**

Some how the route that they were following took them to the research facility and it was giving Alice a splitting headache visions or memories would pop up here and there. She knew she was healed here after the helicopter crash they had injected more of the deadly T-virus into her body and it had changed, her she knew she wasn’t human anymore at least not completely. What concerned her more than anything was that if Becky was truly made with her DNA did she carry the virus inside of her as well? 

And if she did would she be able to do what she could? Have an immense amount of strength, run faster then the typical human, a longer stamina…kill. Hell when she realized she could move things with her mind and had a higher tolerance for pain it made it easier killing what ever they threw at her in the training grounds. Rickon explained to her that they had her train like crazy in the hope that they could one day control her, but the chip that was implanted didn’t work like they had hoped it would. So they tried to whip her memory of her powers as much as they could and tortured her in the mean time to break her in more ways then one. Only that wasn't quiet working either. 

It was nice not to hear the crunching of gravel underneath their feet though these endless white halls were another story. “Today they were going to plant the same device that’s on Valentine’s chest on you and see if that would work instead. Which is why it was important to get to you before that happened if they could control you they’d be unstoppable, you’re about as powerful and gifted as my brother.” Rickon stated. She lifted an eyebrow while swinging her arm with Becky’s, “The brother we’re rescuing?” 

Rickon chuckled, “No. Jon isn’t as gifted as my other brother the one I’m talking about his name is Bran. I have a rather large family I have three brothers and two sisters and a half brother…well he’s a friend but he’s like another brother to us he has always tried to protect us. He even negotiated with the Organization and Umbrella to keep my brother Robb, my wife Shireen and myself in our home. He didn’t want them to take us like the way they took the others. When the opportunity came we ran and hide until we knew they couldn't find us. With us gone from their sight he went to Umbrella as their dog, but also to keep a watch on my sister Arya. She was taken to an Umbrella facility in Raccoon City called the Hive they kept her there and studied her.” 

Alice stopped in her tracks she worked at the Hive she was in that building no one else had made it out alive she had to tell him, “Rickon…I’m sorry, but everyone that was there was infected no one else made it out.” This just made him chuckle, “No she’s alive, it’s a family saying but she has _wolves blood in her veins_ meaning it’s not easy to kill a Stark we’re too stubborn for that. I also know she’s alive because the Hive is much bigger then what you thought there’s more to the underground lab it goes even deeper underground. Once she was freed Raccoon City was completely gone it was already nuked so she made her way back home avoiding contacting us for fear that the Organization would realize she was still alive.” Rickon turned to continue walking down the hallway Becky and herself following behind, “Our family was scattered and she has been working for the past fifteen years to save each one of us along with any other infected surviors.” 

' _There's....others that are infected?_ ' She thought to herself making a mental note to dig further into what Rickon had told her.

They reached a sealed door Rickon knelt down and popped out a panel with his knife reaching into his pocket he pulled out a flash drive and inserted it in the USB port like he did to the previous doors. The computer virus he called Night King was uploaded and started working on opening the door a chime went off to confirm that the door was opening. They walked into the room to see several tubes floating with experiments and mutated parts, Rickon didn’t even go to the main computer he just weaved through the tubes making his way to the far back which held a separate computer besides the one on the other side of the room. 

" ** _Is your brother here?_** ” Becky stood next to Rickon as she signed he stopped the typing he was doing on the computer and turned to her, “ _ **Yes. He’s in this room I just need to unlock the door after that we can leave this place for good.**_ ” “ _ **And then we go back to your home?**_ ” Rickon smiled, “ ** _Yes it’s safer there for you and your mom they won’t be able to hurt either of you there, I promise._** ” 

Alice watched how the two continued to interact with each other, Becky seemed to feel very safe around Rickon, which was a good thing her.... _daughter_ needed all the reassurance she could get right now with the nightmare she was going through. ‘ _Huh. It felt weird saying that word, but it felt good at the same time._ ’ Alice’s head began to throb again she squeezed her palm into her right eye trying to push away the pain when the word “traps” flashed into her mind it was like last time when she had first met Rickon. 

She leaned her body against one of the empty tubes regaining control of her breathing, “Your disabling the traps that are laid out around him aren’t you.” Alice couldn’t see his face, but she could picture the smile forming on the corners of his lips, “There’s no point in me asking how you know, but yes there are some traps that can "kill" us or him. The programs just about finished with a complete override of the system.” Light’s started to come to life on the opposite side of the mirror, in the center of the room there was a man floating inside a sphere of water. 

The man looked nothing like Rickon, save for his unruly black hair that was the only thing they had in common. But the weird thing was the fact that this guy appeared to be younger than Rickon what was worse there was several stab wounds that all seemed to be healing in different states of progress, but that wasn’t what unsettled her. What really got to her was a particular stab where his heart is, ‘ _There’s no way he is still ali-_ ,’ “He is. There’s a lot I know I need to explain. To tell you, but I promise I will we just need to get out of here.” 

There it was again it’s like he knew exactly what she was thinking and that trust that same trust she had with Angie like there was a complete understanding even on a cellular level. “Warning pressure in subject S-102’s chamber decreasing. Warning pressure in subject S-102’s chamber decreasing. Administering epinephrine injection. Heart rate slowly increasing. Brain activity rising.” The computer system read out every vital system and what it was doing, it pretty much sounded like the machine was jump-starting Rickon’s brothers body. Thankfully the man had some sort of underwear on, but she still shielded Becky’s eyes. The sphere burst dropping his brother to the floor, there was a large gasp for air then he started coughing drawing breath back into his body, she could relate to that it was the same when they had let her out of her comma while she was healing under their “care” if she could put it nicely in any way. 

“Jon. Jon can you hear me? It’s me Rickon.” Rickon's brother, Jon sat on his knees looking at Rickon with wide eyes, “H-h-how long?” “Do you really want to know?” “God dammit Rickon! How long have I been gone!?”

*****

Rickon sighed he knew Jon wasn’t going to be okay with how long he’d been away, “You’ve been gone for thirty-five years, Jon. The report says that ten years ago they released you and started retesting you. The last time they actually let you out was twelves years after that.” _““Jon,””_ his mind was quiet he couldn’t feel or hear his brother and before he could ask anything a loud crash entered the research facility and then Becky let out a piercing scream, he turned around to see the girl being dragged by her ankle with a lickers tongue wrapped around it. This licker was different it had the true strain of the T-virus it was larger than the typical licker and it looked like it was mutated even further, ‘ _Heh it had some fresh DNA._ ’ 

Within seconds Jon was out of his grasp and in front of the licker Alice pulled out her gun about to shoot at the licker when Jon help out his hand stopping her and just like that she seemed to understand and ran to Becky pulling the girl to her feet as the barb wired tongue loosened around her ankle. Taking a few steps back the beast put some distance between the group and itself like it was afraid, Rickon knew what was going on it was another gift... another power that he and his siblings had in common. 

He was about to say something to Alice, but she beat him to it she too noticed the change in the licker, “Will talk about it later. Let’s get the hell out of here…and give him some clothes.” Rickon dug some clothes out from the backpack he was carrying pulling out clothes he had taken from Becky’s dad closet he tossed them to Jon who turned around and caught them. Once Jon was done changing he quickly introduced himself to Alice and Becky the little girl had stayed close to Alice’s side her eyes watching Jon and the Licker.

“ _ **Are you okay?**_ ” The little girls question had caught them all off guard she then pointed at her chest and pointed back at Jon, “ _ **Does it hurt still?**_ ” Rickon grimaced figuring that it was a topic Jon didn’t want to talk about, but his brother did the same thing he had done with Becky he got to his knees making himself equal. “ _ **It hurts a little. But I’m okay thank you for asking... Becky.**_ ” Alice gently pat Becky’s hair then Jon started again, “ ** _You know. If it starts hurting again I’ll let you know._** ” Becky smiled slightly and dug into her bag pulling out a first aid kit showing it to Jon the gesture saying that she would take care of him, they all let out a small laugh forgetting the giant beast behind them until it let out a small growl. “We should get going,” Jon said to them, “From what Rickon says we still got one more person to get on this rescue mission?” Alice nodded, “Yeah, but I’m pretty sure she’ll find us again. Seems she’s pretty good at that.” Rickon walked to the licker, “Well if no one is oppose to this we could hitch a ride on our friend here,” he gestured to the licker, “Or just keep running the rest of the way.”

“HA! You want us to ride that thing. That’s the craziest thing I’ve heard so far out of everything you’ve told me.” Alice shook her head at him, “How well will it behave?” “Well as long as you have me and Jon we’re all fine.” Becky started making her way to Jon who already was sitting atop the lickers back Rickon helped the little girl climb on as she sat in front of Jon, “I swear if she gets hurt you’ll wish you’ve never met me.” They both chuckled as Alice climbed up the licker sitting behind Rickon, being around Alice and Becky started making them feel even more part of his weird family. Jon whistled low and the licker got up and charged out the doors they came through and down a series of corridors and a hole in the vent Rickon relayed the map to the submarine area to Jon so he could have the animal go the correct way. 

They some how got back into the Moscow simulation area and bolted past hordes of regular zombies and those infected with las plagas parasites who were pursuing them in vehicles. The licker took out those who got to close and continued running leaving the rest for Rickon and Alice to shoot at while Jon held onto Becky trying to get the licker to run even faster. “Hey Rickon we’re reaching a dead end here!” Jon yelled at him, “It’s a hologram wall just keep going!” Rickon hollered back. He could hear Jon curse under his breath as they reached the end of the simulation Rickon dug into his bag and brought out two sticky grenades as they ran through the hologram wall he set them and threw them up at the ceiling three irritating beeps and they went off bringing the ceiling down on the infected behind them and blocking them off. “Wooohhoooo!! Now this is what I call a rescue mission.” Rickon shouted letting his inner wolf take over a little with the chaos that was going on around them. 

That was until an explosion knocked them off the licker, Jon held onto Becky as they fell down protecting her from the fall. They rolled taking shelter behind a blockade as bullets rained on them Alice pulled her double barrel shot gun out and tossed it to Jon, “I told you she’d find us again!” The bullets had stopped, “Project Alice, Project S-102 and Project S-106 return back into the Organizations custody and all actions will be forgiven. Refuse and you will be neutralized.” Valentine yelled at them. “Like hell I’m going back into that bull shit of a prison!” Jon yelled back as their response, Alice watched him lean over and fire a couple of shots taking down two of the soldiers behind Jill. Then everything broke out into a gun battle, bullets flew as she got a tingling feeling on the back of her neck she knew something was with Jill she didn’t know what it was, but it wasn’t anything good. 

“Ustanak and Executioner!” Rickon had yelled out taking a look to see what it was, she couldn’t help but take a look at monstrosities the executioner was a dead giveaway with a black hood covering its face nails pierced into its arms, neck, and head. It was dressed in a black apron like a meat butcher and carried a long axe with a sharp tooth jagged blade on one end while the other side had a flat hammer head the thing had to be at least seven feet tall if not taller with the body built of a line backer. 

What she assumed was the Ustanak had the same built as the Executioner just a little shorter than the other and had a metal arm with a spiked mace ball, it’s face was horribly disfigured hardly resembling a human though its mask was placed over trying to hide some of its hideous features. Both monsters started to charge down at them when a loud screech was released the licker they had rode on jumped down from the ceiling and charged at the two knocking them away to a different battlefield. 

*****

Alice turned to Jon, “It’ll take on those two beasts worry about the rest!” She nodded then looked at Becky and back at Jon, “Get her out of here will grab Jill and meet you in the Sub!” Jon looked like he was about ready to argue with her, but gave up on the thought he grabbed Becky and ran to the submarine with Becky screaming for her. “You gonna do that thing you do so we have a higher chance of getting this done faster?” She looked at Rickon with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face which he seemed to return, “Just give me a good cover and I can.” “How about these?” 

Alice pulled out two flash grenades showing them to Rickon, “Heh. I’m beginning to like your plan.” Alice handed him one at the same time they both pulled the pin off and tossed the flashes over with a loud bang Rickon moved in slowly beginning to fade as Alice provided cover shooting down those dazed by the flash, Jill had taken cover some where. She walked out from her coverage slowly passing the dead bodies a fist flashed in her peripheral it was close to marking contact with her temple if she hadn’t moved in time, she turned with enough force delivering a round house kick to Jill’s stomach. Her foot missed its mark Jill had caught it just in time striking her elbow down onto Alice leg with enough force as she cried out in pain, Jill pulled out the hidden combat knife in her boot and stabbed it in Alice’s thigh. Jill shoved her back with enough force knocking her to the floor and the air out of her lungs she caught a glimpse of Rickon trying to place Jill into a choke hold. Stomping feet gained Alice's attention as they approached she looked up to see the executioner was standing above her swinging the full force of the axe down she rolled out of the way just in time. 

Getting to her feet she pulled out the blade in battle stance, she left Jill to Rickon while she dealt with this ugly motherfucker until the licker tackled it to the floor. The two had went back to fighting each other that she lowered her knife looking past the monster she could see that the Ustanak was torn to shreds turning back she ran towards Jill and Rickon, kicking Jill in her abdominal sending her back into the wall. Rickon glanced at her as she shrugged, “How the hell are we going to get that thing off her chest?” “Well we got nothing to use to try and short circuit it. We can just try to rip it off.” “Seems like the only plan we got here.” Jill got back to her feet running at them, she slid underneath Rickon and swept her legs out knocking him to the ground while she jumped back away from her attack. Alice swung her leg up and brings it down on her head only for Jill to catch her leg Rickon moved behind Jill placing her in a headlock restricting her air Jill grunted out as she flung out her lower half kicking Alice back as her lower half archer over Rickon Jill wrapped her arms tight around Rickon’s waist suplexing him into the ground. 

Alice ran in to punch Jill across the face only Jill grabbed her fist twisting her arm behind her back pulling Alice to floor as Jill dug her knee into the crease of her shoulder and neck causing her to wince in pain. “Are you fucking kidding me,” Alice grunted out then Rickon tackled Jill to the floor, “This game ends now!” Rickon’s fist swung down colliding with the red bulb on the device the momentum was enough to shatter it he pulled out two wire that started to short circuit the device. Alice ran to his side digging her finger underneath the body of the thing she pulled ripping it off of Jill’s chest the metal legs start to wriggle around as she threw it at the wall quickly drawing her gun she fired off two bullets into the device destroying it for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched so many fighting scenes in the movies and games just to make sure I could write the fighting scenes in a fluid motion. 
> 
> I really do enjoy Jill's fight with Chris and Sheeva in RE5 and relied heavily on it, but I also tried to take in aspects from Alice's fight with Jill and also her interactions with Wesker. 
> 
> I also didn't want Jon to be a constant debby downer, but still keep that brooding side. With Rickon I wanted the Wildness from him that could also be childish, though he knows when he has to be serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rickon and Alice are fighting off Jill we flash forward to the present where Arya, Al, and Piers have come to save Sansa. Though Piers is still undergoing through the transformation of the enhanced c-virus, Sansa donates her blood and antibodies to save Piers. We learn that Al West is none other that Albert Wesker some how alive?! Arya even states that the Albert Wesker that Chris Redfield knows is dead, what could that mean? We also have impending doom coming on the horizon what is it and what will the gang do to stop it?

Al

**Six Days Later**

Thirty-six hours had passed since the transfusion for the BSAA soldier he noted to himself…Piers was still out cold, two hours ago his body was still having a violet reaction to Sansa’s antibodies that Al had to give him another sedative it was a good thing that Arya had found more IV fluids. Sansa was fully awake now and spending her time with Arya in the medical bay catching up with everything that’s been happening the past thirty-five years and so he left them to their girl talk while he continued to monitor Piers. The soldier still had a fever as beads of sweat coat his body it was one of the signs that the virus was still willing to put up a fight, Al took notes that the antibodies had given him some regenerative abilities there was light scars on his neck down to shoulder. 

“Hey,” the virologist turned around to see Arya, “how’s he holding up?” “The C-virus is still trying to put up a fight, but it’s dying out. He should be fine in two days he just going to need rest.” His friend walked over standing on Piers’s right side a small frown on her face, “I hate being right.” Al shrugged taking off his sunglasses once again and placing them in his pocket, “Not everyone has the capabilities to regenerate missing limbs Arya, your brothers and Sherry are the only ones capable.” “They’re not the only ones,” both turned to the entrance to see Sansa fully clothed and fresh out of a shower, her hair loose caressing her body in red waves of fire she was put on black military boots along with black mens cargo pants and a white t-shirt. 

“This," Sansa looked around her and outside the glass windows, "Neo-Umbrella group tested the limits of my powers too during the time they had Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller as captives they introduced me to both their blood types along with their viruses. The G-virus further increases the instant healing capabilities so they started talking pieces of me.” Sansa pulled a chair and sat down crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner, “First it was just some pieces of my organs then she moved to other parts, she took half of my third rib, my fingers. Hell they even cut my tongue out and sliced my throat.” Her hand moving to her porcelain throat rubbing it as if it had just been slit, there were no scars and he didn’t doubt her though Sansa wasn’t one for lying. “But I knew what I was getting myself into when I went with them willingly.” She looked at him and he could see the hatred in her eyes.

“ **That still doesn’t make it all right** ,” Al and Arya spoke at the same time one voice full of anger the other upset, Sansa raised an eyebrow at them to which he cleared his throat he pointed to them both, “This tends to happen from time to time. Ever since she gave me her blood.” “Right.” Was the only response he got from Sansa as she turned her attention back to Piers, “Rickon’s close,” she smiled looking back to Arya and then to Al, “Hey says they’ll be here in forty-five minutes. Also that Jon’s looking forward to seeing us.” And just like that he could see those words light up Arya’s world her previous anger that he could feel was gone, ‘ _I guess that’s the power of family,_ ’ he thought to himself with a smirk. 

He staggered a few paces back clutching his throbbing arm, “Oh shit Al I’m sorry I forget my own strength sometimes,” Arya started panicking trying to take a look at his arm, “I was just trying to playfully punch your shoulder.” He could hear Sansa laughing in the background it was infectious that he joined in himself, “I’m fine no damage done.” Al playfully ruffled Arya’s hair knowing it would annoy her and it did as she pouted at him and knocked his had away as she tightly hugged him her voice muffled in his hoodie, “What was that?” Another pair of arms wrapped around the two, “Arya said that your family too you always will be.” Sansa gave him a soft sad knowing smile her eyes glanced at Arya and then back at him, yeah she knew, knew that he had feelings for her little sister and it didn’t work out. A piece of her already belonged to someone else and he was okay with that because they were still family and she was still his best friend. 

“Okay. Okay enough with the emotional reunion,” Arya started pushing them back as she looked around awkwardly, “Just wait until we get back to Wasilla, I’m sure Shireen will be throwing a party.” 

“It will be a short lived party you both know that.” They turned to look at Sansa, “This isn’t the only Neo Umbrella facility there’s two others.” Arya nodded her head, “Okay will go take those two out just like we did this one.” “Arya’s right with Carla gone it wouldn’t be hard to infiltrate and ripe them out root and stem,” Al said as he put his glasses back on, “we just n-” “No you don’t get it!” Sansa stomped her foot causing a small dent in the floor, “Carla made more then just that one HAOS that you said he killed,” she pointed at Piers, “If she is dead like you said then they’re already gone released out into the sea and air. They were built before she made that bigger one and they are completed. They're just smaller ones made to spread the C-virus into the air and the other into the sea.” 

“Fuck!” Arya started to pace around growling in anger as he pulled out his computer, “Sansa do you know how long it’ll take to spread the virus?” “Ones in Australia,” she pointed at the map Al had pulled up on the computer, “That’s the other one she had built to survive in the water, the airborne one is here in Brazil. Those two are the second back up plan the third are missiles one to hit Canada, Nigeria, Iran, France, India, and Mongolia. To help the spread world wide.” Al ran a frustrated hand through his hair pulling it back, “This changes everything. How long do we have until the worlds completely infected?” Sansa chewed on her fingernails turning her gaze from the map towards him, “A few months give or take but my blood could cure it and with that other guy Jake…Wait. Al what do you mean this changes everything?” 

“What he actually means is that humanity is royally fucked Sansa.” Arya walked back towards them, "Arry’s right. Before this information you told us we had one main problem, the Organization, they were planning on launching the T-virus spreading it through out the world to “cleanse” the world. It would infect about seventy-five percent of the human population; those immune to it would be left alive. But if the C-virus was to be released at the same time it would take out everyone except us who could create antibodies in our system and that only leaves thirteen of us and that’s if they don’t try to go out and kill us.” 

There was a loud crash the two turned to see broken vials on the floor Arya turned to face them her eyes completely white, “We’ve got another problem. The plane Sherry Birkin was on blew up as it was taking off, the samples are gone. Luckily Robb was on the flight keeping and eye on her, they survived...” there was a pause like she was being informed of everything right now, “Robb has Sherry and Jake he’s taking them to Anchorage.” Al frowned, “Looks like they don’t want anything to prevent this genocide they’re hell bent on getting.” Arya made her way to the door, “I’m going to make a call…start getting the escape pod ready. I’ll meet you guys there.” “Don’t take to long setting the explosives.” “I won’t Al.”

Arya stormed out first to the infirmary she found her duffel bag and began tearing apart the room for anything that they would need, she pulled out her backup phone and state of the art DSO government phone dialing real quick and placing the device between her ear and shoulder. “Come on. Come on. Come on pick up the fucking phone O’Brian.” It was on the fourth call did he finally pick up a groggy voice answering the call, “Hello?” “Dammit O’Brian what took you so long answering the damn phone?!” Her voice was raised into a panic.

“Arya? It’s three in the morni-” “O’Brian this is an emergency for fuck sakes. I’m calling it in the BSAA and DSO. They need to be on deck this is a code **ALPHA SNOW**. I repeat we’re at code **ALPHA SNOW**. Begin world wide quarantine set up start taking civilians into sectioned sanctuaries, all BSAA branch defenses to maximum security there’s going to be a global spread of the T-virus and the C-virus. I’m sending in the notice that Director Snow is giving full control to her second in command; **_you’re my second in command O’Brian <.em>_** _. Start calling them and I mean everyone O’Brian I don’t care if they’re on vacation we need all hands on deck I’ll contact Rebecca to see if she’s made any progress of producing the daylight virus for the T-virus.”_

_She placed the last of the bombs she had left in the hallways O’Brian’s voice bringing her back, “Arya…. Rebecca was attacked at one of the universities she made it out thanks to your mutual friend Mr. Coen he said he was taking her to a safe house in Alaska he also said that you’d know the place.” She stopped in her tracks, “What when did this happen?” O’Brian let out a deep sign before responding, “It happened a few weeks ago.” “O’Brian why am I only being told of this now?!” “The same reason it took you some time to inform me that you killed Director Wilson and made yourself the new director. I was busy and without you being here I had to advise our men because we’ve had our own infected attack here near the great lakes…it’s a different virus this time.”_

_“Wait you’re saying there’s a different virus out there?” “Yes, Rebecca contacted me three days ago calling this virus the A-virus she said it was similar to the T-virus, but a different strain she’s still looking into it.” Arya pinched her brow, “So we’re facing a global attack from possibly three different viruses all at once…. Send out whatever we have of the daylight vaccine have it on hand for those who get infected by the T-virus, I’ll be taking one of the BSSA’s Osprey in Hong Kong.” O’Brian stayed quiet for a moment, “O’Brian I know this might cause you some backlash, but I need you to send in Redfield to Anchorage… And be careful out there I’ll contact you again in a few days by then it’ll be one big reunion.” She said sarcastically not giving O’Brian any chance to responded she hung up her phone running back to the only escape pod in the medical bay._

_She was happy to see all three of her party already there inside waiting for her she tossed the duffel bag to Al bolting inside she pulled down the lever dropping the door securing them inside, “You three ready to get the hell away from here?” Sansa and Al nodded and with that she set off the detonators each going one after the other flooding the facility their pod detached and started making its way to the surface. “It looks like the rescue team’s finally here,” she said with a smile in her voice, “Once we get inside Al you take Piers to the infirmary and continue with the IV bags he’s almost out of the woods.”_

_*_

_If this wasn’t hell he had no idea what was, everything felt horrible as the HAOS wrapped it’s slimy hands around Piers body piling pressure on top of pressure on his rib cage it felt like he was swallowing fire instead of air. The beast flung his body tossing him to the ground, ‘ _Fuck my back_ ,’ Piers thought to himself swaying on his side he could hear Captain Redfield yelling his name. HAOS grabbed his right arm and left leg and started to pull, first his shoulder dislocated with a loud sickening crack his knee cap was next to go then his muscles started to shred almost like ripping paper. Every fiber muscle was burning at the pull, he could still hear his Captain’s screams there was just something off with his screams they were a little more higher pitch then usual. _

_‘ _Wait_ ,’ it wasn’t Captain Redfield’s screams he was hearing it was his own he was yelling over the sound of his own leg being torn off the last few muscle fibers clinging onto his femur. His voice picked up an octave higher as HAOS started pulling even harder on his right arm that pain was intense it was as if his arm was engulfed in fire. He started to punch at the floor he could feel electricity crackling in the air it was the same electricity that he used when fighting against HAOS. The electricity ripped through every nerve in his body sending small and large sparks while the fire started spreading from his arm to the rest of his body burning at every cell he had making his skin feel as hot as lava. It felt, as he was being torn violently and then stitched back together like a puzzle being forced together it was a never ending hell that just kept intensifying and not wanting to die down at all. _

_Agony. Fucking Agony that what it was and a fucking death sentence one that he new wasn’t going to end any time soon._

_“No it will pass.”_

_An angelic voice spoke out to him, ‘ _Great now I’m going insane_ ,’ Piers thought to himself as a hand shot out landing on his forehead, cold radiated from the strangers hand cooling down his senses and killing the burning fire that was taking over. “W-who? Are you?” All he could see were piercing clear blue eyes and a few stands of fiery red hair “Don’t worry Piers,” her voice cradled him in a blanket of comfort, “The first time always hurts the most. It’ll get better I promise just try and relax its almost over.” _

_Just with her words every bit of the hell he was being put through just slipped away washing away from him. It was dark at first, but there was a light in the distance, ‘ _Seems like my only option_ ,’ Piers thought to himself as he walked to the light. Walking through that light Piers found himself no longer in Neo-Umbrella’s underwater facility, this place was different one was that he was above ground._

_Everything was so peaceful here the clean fresh air the birds singing and the children he was watching were playing out in the field a beautiful red head sitting down on a picnic blanket. Piers walked over to her taking a seat right beside her, “I miss times like these where everything was so simple and carefree.” She turned to him eyes watery with a bittersweet smile on her face he couldn't understand why, but it nearly broke his heart. To see her in any kind of pain even from a happy scene that was playing out in front of them._

_“My mother would always tell me that something good always finds a way to come from the bad.” He turned his gaze back to the other kids who were wrestling each other a blond boy no older than fifteen helping a small girl who looked around to be nine years old trying to take down the other two older teen boys. Screams of laughter could be heard as one of the other boys with jet-black hair like the little girl pinned her down and tickled her into submission. “You guys come back and eat! Or I’ll take everything back to the kitchen!”_

_“Sansa! Be nice!” A little toddler ran towards the red head girl taking a seat next to her with a puppy right beside him, Piers assumed the girl he was sitting next to was the same woman he briefly saw.... Sansa. She had similar looks to the toddler and the other teen boy all had red fiery hair and piercing blue eyes, but hers were different the looked brighter and clear just like the morning sky. Everyone had stopped their play fight and came back to the picnic blanket sitting in a circle and grabbing food they all chatted and joked around with the occasional bickering once in a while until they were distracted by the cracking of branches. Piers turned to see another boy climbing down one of the trees, “Look who finally decided to come down.” The little raven hair girl said with a smirk on her face as she bit into her sandwich._

_“Arya be nice to Bran,” Sansa chided and then out of no where the setting turned to night time they were still outside laying in the grassing looking at the stars as fire flies danced around in the open field. The only new thing was that there were more pups then the one before two were running around chasing the fire flies while four were just laying down taking a nap. And then loud explosions with several colors in the sky, some were big others were small he figured it was Fourth of July on the account that one of the fireworks formed an American flag in the sky. “This day was perfect.” He turned to see “Sansa” standing looking at the sky, “When you wake up. I’d like to hear your story.” She smiled with a light blush on her cheeks, “Everything if you don’t mind.”_

_“Everything?” He said in a question his eyebrow raised as she let out an adorable giggle, “Your family. Your childhood. The good memories you have, even the bad ones. And this Captain Redfield you keep talking about.” ‘ _When did he ever say anything about Chris? How did she know who Chris was_?’ he thought to himself and then the fireworks got louder and louder beating in his ears. In fact they didn’t even sound like fireworks any more what it really sounded like bombs were going off, he could feel his face sweating when a hand was placed on his cheek, “Piers. Take it easy, we’ll talk more once you wake up. For now get some rest.” Her voice was so soothing and angelic it convinced his mind that he needed to rest, Sansa sat down and patted her legs telling Piers where to lay his head. While he laid his head on her lap her fingers combed through his hair messaging his scalp, “Just relax okay?” _

_And just like that everything went into darkness he could feel something radiate heat in his hand centering his mind into relaxing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify any confusion with Piers fever dream state what he's actually seeing is Sansa's memories of when she was younger of a time before as she states everything was simple and carefree. The reason behind Piers experiencing this is because of their blood exchange. Even though he donated blood to Arya, hers was actually killing the virus inside of his due to their viruses clashing like this nothing is shared between the two hosts especially with their blood types being different. Arya's blood type is AB+ while Piers is A and Sansa is A- which is why Sansa's blood was donated to Piers.
> 
> O'Brian was originally the director of the BSAA until events that unfolded in Resident Evil Revelations at this point another director takes his place which is my OG male character Director Wilson which Arya kills and takes his position within the BSAA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue off where we last left Arya, Al, Sansa and Piers escaping out of what was left of the medical and research facility of Neo Umbrella where they are suppose to meet up with Rickon's group and travel to Wasilla.

The commotion outside had caused everyone to run to the main deck as they watched an escape pod shoot out of the facility they were heading to and then next, it all started to blow up. One explosion after the other bursting causing the underwater structure to sink into the depths of the ocean the display leaving almost everyone shell shocked. Well everyone except for his brother Rickon who was the first to speak.

“Leave it to Arya to burn the whole world down.”

Jon turned around look at his younger brother who clearly looked like he was the oldest instead, “You knew she was going to do this?!” He could feel his eyes were still wide he knew his younger sister was bad and even dangerous, but he didn’t think she would go down this far for vengeance. Rickon frowned at him, “With everything I’ve told all of you in a nutshell as we traveled here I expected you to be less shocked then what you are. Even Jill is taking this better then you.” There was a short growl coming from behind him he turned to see the blonde BSAA behind him with Alice and Becky hatred was burning deep in her eyes, “I would have done the same. Probably would have done even more.” 

It was Alice who chuckled along with Rickon, “I think it’s a good thing. From what Rickon told us they deserve everything that is coming to them.” Jon watched Alice’s eyes follow the pod as it was reaching the waters surface, “Let’s go save the cavalry.” 

It didn’t take long to have a bridge connect the sub and the escape pod Jon watched as a man with his face-covered carry a solider into the submarine. He heard two different footsteps climb up toward the submarine’s entrance and it felt like his heart stopped all over again his grey eyes locked with clear sky blue eyes he hadn’t seen those eyes in a long time. It didn’t take long she was in his arms hers circled around his neck in a tightening grip, ‘ _holy shit_!’ he started gasping for air.

“Sansa! Ease up your killing Jon just when we got him back!” ‘ _Oh no_ ,’ Jon thought to himself he was dead wrong that voice nearly caused his legs to become jell-o it felt like the world was crashing on him. Sansa released her extreme grip around his neck and started to profusely apologize while smiling with tears running down her face. He turned his head in the direction the voice came from she hadn’t changed neither of them had really changed, no that was a lie the three of them had changed they aged a little, but not as much as Rickon did. Sansa and Arya looked to only be ten years older then how old they were really suppose to be, “I can’t believe it.” 

Tears were threatening to flow down; this all still felt like a dream, he never thought he’d see any of them again. Sansa was still a beauty if not even more beautiful then what he remembered when she was sixteen she was even a little taller and her hair was still the same fire that his brothers had. Arya… his doppelganger, she had grown…she was still small, but not as small as she was when she was fourteen her hair was shorter then when he had last saw her. There was a steel look in her eyes the child he knew was gone and a fierce woman stood before him, a woman that had suffered a lot and he felt horrible to be part of the reason she had suffered. 

“Don’t you dare think that.” Hurt…that’s how Arya’s voice sounded as she punched his shoulder and then wrapped her arms around him and Sansa tears rolling down her cheeks, “It’s not your fault Jon. Just like it’s not Sansa’s, or Rickon’s, or Bran’s or even Robb’s. None of you are to blame for this fucked up mess.” 

He couldn’t for sure say how long they stood there outside the submarine the wind whipping their hair holding each other in a tight embrace sniffling while whipping their tears away. 

They probably would have stayed like that until some body would have to eventually pull them into the sub so that they could leave and head back home, and just like that the moment was ruined. Alarms started crashing into his mind the alert concerning him there was danger something bad was happening that’s all he knew. In an instant Arya pulled Sansa and himself into the submarine locked the door behind them and took off running he barely could see her. ‘ _Oh shit_.’

*

That voice. Just hearing that fucking voice again had fear clutching her heart, but not only that there was hatred too. Jill Valentine’s heart was racing; a chill crept up her back as she heard his voice tell Rickon what was wrong with the BSAA solider that he lay on the bed in the infirmary room she was in. He was supposed to be dead, for him to be alive was impossible! There was no time for anything except action. Jill hadn’t even realized her body had moved let alone punched the figure that the monsters voice was coming from there was a satisfying crunch sound from the hit, her hand was lightly covered in blood. 

That fucking mad man had the audacity to scream in pain and scream at her, demanding what her fucking problem was, oh he knew what her problem was. All the lies, deceit, and torture he had put **HER** through…no not just her, but their whole team Alpha and Bravo. She lifted him up by the collar of his shirt craned her right arm back and delivered two good punches to his face she was sure she busted his lip. She tossed him like a rag doll throwing him to the other side of the infirmary when she was tackled to the ground. 

“Your suppose to be fucking dead!!! You heartless son of a bitch!!” Jill looked at her ex S.T.A.R.S captain Albert Wesker as he picked himself up from the floor while she ignored the small woman on top of her. 

Wesker popped his broken noise back into place with a low hiss escaping his lips, “It’s nice to see you again too, Jill.” The tyrant pulled off the hood that was helping conceal his face he even took off the sunglasses he always wore. The first striking feature she noticed was that he was young; young as in he had never aged type of young. He looked exactly like she remembered before the mansion incident. The second thing she had notice was that his eyes were no longer that hellish red that were always in her nightmares, no Wesker’s eyes were blue-grey again like they used to be and almost as cold as ice with that intimidation glare he always had at work. 

As she studied his face that’s when she noticed his broken nose even the split swollen lip she had gave him not to long ago were healing right before her eyes, ‘ _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me_ ,’ she thought to herself. 

“What. The. Fuck. Is your problem Captain?” 

Jill snapped her eyes back to the small girl who had pinned her down and was continuing to hold her down with ease, she stared into her light grey eyes the two growling at each other. “My problem is that you have a traitorous bastard with your party. Judging by the fact that he’s walking around unsupervised means either your completely nuts or you’re on his side which is rich consider Rickon say’s you’re trying to stop all this when he’s the one responsible for all this!” She tried to shake the small girl off of her, but it was impossible it was as if she had the strength of a tyrant. “Let me kill that sick fuck!” 

There was a sharp sting across her face with wide eyes she was starring at the younger girl above her; her eyes held something like disappointment. “You already did. That knockoff Wesker that ruined your life and made this shit worse is long dead and he is going to stay like that,” the girl pointed at her old Captain, “That man standing over there is the real S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker the same man who cared about his team like they were family. That man went through hell ju-” “Arya! That enough get off of Jill.” Wesker walked towards them and lifted Arya from the back of her shirt pealing the girl off of Jill. Swiftly two other people ran into the infirmary Jon and a beautiful woman who looked similar to Rickon she assumed it was his sister he was talking about. Jon looked like a male clone version of…Arya she assumed that the two must be related in some way. Both made their way towards Wesker while he was still carrying Arya, “Sansa could you keep an eye on Piers, he’s pretty much out of the woods. But just to be sure he still needs to be supervised.”

‘ _W-w-what did he just say...Piers_ ,’ Jill was on her knees and turned to look at were Wesker had placed the solider that was lying still on one of the infirmary beds. The room emptied immediately Wesker taking the small girl with him as Rickon and Jon followed them out; Jill was left alone with red haired girl she learned was Sansa. She had stationed herself a few beds away from Piers’s bed occasionally looking his direction every once in awhile, silence soon started to become a comfortable friend once again. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Jill snapped back to reality and looked towards Sansa who took a quick glance at Piers before turning her attention to Jill. Sansa was sitting in a chair next to Piers’s bed, “My sister, Arya, I’m sorry for how she spoke and reacted. And that she hit you…She’s quick to defend family.” Jill could tell Sansa was being sincere she just wasn’t having it not with the hell that she went through again a few days ago. She let a dark chuckle escape her lips, “Family? How can you consider that fucking monster family? Do any you even have the slightest idea of what he’s done? This is all Wesker’s fault him and Umbrella’s.”

“No it’s not!” The fiery woman slammed her fist on the bedside table even from the distance Jill was at she could see the dent Sansa had left in the metal, ‘ _Not completely human_ ,’ the words Alice had said to her after she gained consciousness rang through her head. Jill walked closer to Sansa sitting on the bed across from her she rubbed her face with both palms and took in a deep breath.

“Okay. I’ll admit that I don’t know everything, so…tell me everything. Everything you know.”

Sansa told her everything that she knew and Jill was still somehow shocked and it was hard to shock her, but the Stark family had shocked her in every way possible. After her talk about the past with Sansa, Jill asked about Piers and that was another shock on its own. Piers lost his arm in a Bow battle with Chris he knew they were over powered and took it upon himself to kill the monstrosity with any means necessary so he injected a stronger strand of the C-Virus. It mutated him, but he still had his humanity and with the new powers it gave him, Piers was able to help Chris in killing the BOW. Piers sacrificed himself he had Chris escape the underground water facility and planned to die there until he met Arya and Wesker or rather Al as Sansa would call him. They took Piers to Sansa knowing she just like this Jake Muller had antibodies for the C-Virus they gave Piers her blood and his body has been slowly recovering and adapting to the changes his body was going through. Sansa had told her that Piers was out of the woods and that he just need to recover his strength from the fever he was fighting she also informed Jill that sometimes Piers would sleep talk and mention Chris or her and another woman named Sheva and once in a while he’d mention Jake as if they were having a stupid boys fight was the way she put it. 

And then she told her she could hear his thoughts sometimes too and see pictures Sansa went into more depth about her ability’s and it sounded similar to the Hidalgo file from South America when she mention the fire blood that the t-Veronica Virus was capable of. ‘ _Not completely human_ ,’ Alice’s words rang in her hand once again, ‘ _Alice had no idea how right she was_ ,’ not only about herself, but about Jill as well. 

Jill took once last look at Piers he had a light scare branching on the right side of his face going down his neck and to right shoulder. She could see so much of Chris in Piers they were like two peas in a pod one following the footsteps of the other, “You can say that again.” Sansa chuckled with a small bright smile on her face. 

Jill shook her head a tiny smirk on her lips now that she had more of the story she sympathized with Sansa and everything she and her family had went through. 

She pushed herself up from the bed, “Sansa even you need to rest, don’t force yourself okay. I’m sure one of your siblings would watch Piers for you.” Jill headed towards the infirmary door stopping a moment at the doorway, “Piers wouldn’t want you to deprive yourself of rest for him.” And with that Jill left towards the sleeping quarters to rest and be alone with her thoughts and what was next to come.


End file.
